Mascot
Mascot is the eighth episode of the second season of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary Willie and his friend Drake hate their school mascot Big Yellow, and they decide to replace him with something more conventional (like a brown wolf). But after the brown wolf mascot disappears, Willie and Drake must break into the school after hours in order to find him -- and soon discover the dark secret behind Big Yellow. Plot Willie and Drake hate their current school mascot Big Yellow, so they successfully petition replacing him with another mascot. When the assistant principal tells them they need to inform the current mascot that he is no longer needed, they discover that nobody at the school seems to know who Big Yellow really is, not even the basketball coach and team manager. Willie and Drake go to Big Yellow's dressing room/secret hideout in the school basement to leave him a note informing him he is being replaced, but Big Yellow angrily rips the note to shreds. Despite Big Yellow being unhappy with their decision, Willie and Drake hold auditions for a new Yellow Valley mascot. When a newcomer known as Wolfie is chosen to be the new mascot, a jealous Big Yellow attacks him and eat him alive (off-screen) as he walks home later that night. The next morning, Willie discovers Wolfie's severed head in his bed. He figured that Big Yellow did something bad to him and is sending a message that he does not want to be replaced with another mascot, Willie decides to take matters into his own hands. Despite Drake backing out, convinced he's lost his sanity, Willie confronts Big Yellow all by himself, but he mysteriously disappears the next day. That morning, Drake finds Willie's calls and texts from his iPhone. He tries to call him back, but when Willie won't answer his phone, Drake goes on a search for him. That night at the basketball game after he calls him, Drake hears Willie's cell phone ringing from inside of Big Yellow's stomach. He finds out that Big Yellow is an actual monster who ate both Willie and Wolfie (and supposedly the team manager) alive. They're still alive in his stomach but will presumably be digested soon. Cast * Riley Griffiths as Willie * Nick Purcha as Drake * Simon Longmore as Asst. Principal Thompson * Reese Alexander as Coach Butchko * Dan Payne as Big Yellow Mascot * Jesse Reid as Team Manager * Julian Michael as Wolfie * Keltin Martin as Dancing Wolfie Image Gallery Mascot02.jpg Mascot01.jpg Big Yellow ID.jpg|Big Yellow's High School ID Big Yellow.jpg|Big Yellow's Creepy Stare Trivia *The scene where Willie wakes up and find's Wolfie's severed head in his bed is a homage to The Godfather. *Nick Purcha who plays Drake in this episode was also briefly in the Season 1 episode, Lights Out as the Unimpressed Kid. *Dan Payne, who portrayed the Big Yellow Mascot, also appeared in the season 1 episode "Nightmare Inn" and the season 2 episode "Flight" as the Taller Businessman ''Video(s)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2